


Harry’s life

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Brother/Sister Incest, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-On, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Hi! This is JUST incest smut . Ok I love harry and Gemma and Anne but this is just my dark twisted demented side... I’m sorry but it is what it is . Read the tags , it’s just badly written smut so enjoy if you’re into that sort of thing!!





	1. How it’s always been

x !important;font-size: 17px !important;letter-spacing:-0.08px !important;box-shadow: 0px 1px 2px rgba(190, 190, 190, 0.5) !important;-webkit-box-shadow: 0px 1px 2px 2px rgba(190, 190, 190, 0.5) !important;margin: 0 auto !important;font-family:'Lato', sans-serif !important;-webkit-box-sizing: border-box !important;box-sizing: border-box !important;-o-transition: 0.3s all linear !important;-webkit-transition: 0.3s all linear !important;-moz-transition: 0.3s all linear !important;-ms-transition: 0.3s all linear !important;transition: 0.3s all linear !important;}.bmc-button:hover, .bmc-button:active, .bmc-button:focus {-webkit-box-shadow: 0px 1px 2px 2px rgba(190, 190, 190, 0.5) !important;text-decoration: none !important;box-shadow: 0px 1px 2px 2px rgba(190, 190, 190, 0.5) !important;opacity: 0.85 !important;color:#ffffff !important;}[ Coffee for more fanfics ples](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/SIPQ0tjfR) Gemma got free from high school and was walking home with her friend . It had been quite a boring day . Both chatted about something trivial and then finally Gemma reached her house . She opened the door and yelled 'mum I'm home!' But got no response . A frown set on her face as she looked around to see no one inside . She then heard small gasps and moans and a faint whisper of 'mummy' . 

Gemma smiled and went upstairs to her mom's room to see a delicious sight . There was harry , his sweet little brother , hands on a table , back arched a bit , wearing only white socks and a white shirt that was pulled up exposing his round bum . She saw her mum on her knees behind him , hands pushing his meaty thighs apart and her face between his bum . It was no secret her mum had been sexually active with both her children but harry always was her favourite . His innocent face and pale nice little body with a soft round tush was beautiful . She went to her mum who pulled her tongue away which was circling the rim of his little hole to greet Gemma and then harry looked back at her face red blushing mad and smiled . Harry always got home earlier so this wasn't entirely an uncommon situation 

'Shh mummy's still eating you out yeah , keep your bum right there babe' their mum said to harry as she patted his bottom and began pumping a finger inside Harry's soft little arse . Her tongue also went inside and harry couldn't stop the moan he let out . Gemma went to the bed and got her strap on . She always loved fucking harry . The little boy always looked amazing when he got fucked wether it was on his hands and knees or on his back . Before she came back , his mum put two fingers inside Harry's now slutty little arse which took them easily . 'Good boy babe ,  yeah there you go take mummy's fingers . Gonna give me your little hole right ? Good boy' her mum praised as the teenager just nodded , eyes closed and pleasure wracking his small body .

Harry was always a beautiful boy . His mother remembered how at the age of 13 she saw the little boy snoring in his bed (always naked) with morning wood when she woke him up for school . She gently stroked the little cock whilst lying down with her baby . At first he woke up surprised and struggled to get away but eventually pleasure took over and he calmed down , snuggling up to his mummy in the warm bed while she pumped his little dick . She remembered clearly stroking the hot little dick leaking which leaked pre cum all over her hand . 'It's only mummy babe don't be shy , shh I've got you darling . Sweet little boy' she whispered and it was adorable to see her little boy gasp and jerk as he came from his mummy's hands . 

He blushed and cried the first few times but then it became a tradition . In the morning his mum would make him cum by stroking his cock , he'd go to school , come back and before sleeping she would come inside his room and play with him however she wanted to . Occasionally there were little play times during the day if his mother felt so and today was such a day . 

Now at the age of 17 , it did embarrass him at the thought of his mummy playing with him . He was always the one to get his little hole eaten , fingered or fucked . Never once did he actually fuck anyone and that's how his mum liked it . Her little boy under her control . Harry was whining and getting antsy now . 'Mum stop , I don't want this anymore stop' the boy said as three fingers were now plunging inside his wet hole . His mother smiled , sometimes he'd get too embarrassed at the situation but after all he was now a big boy who was getting his tushie played by his mum and sister .

'Shh baby there there it's ok mummy's got you' their mother whispered to him and slid her fingers out , rubbing his back . Harry smiled at that and went to grab his discarded jeans but a quick slap to his bum made him jerk around . 'No babe we're not done . You know your little bum needs mummy to take care of it , come here' and the poor boy only blushed and went to her who now sat at the end of the bed , all the while Gemma watched lustfully and lubed her strap on .

She laid him down across her lap and harry immediately froze 'mum , no spanking I haven't been bad , please' the boy said . Then a warm hand was placed on his pale bum . 'No babe no spanking , just gonna get you ready for gem's cock yeah . There's my good boy devouring mummy's fingers' his mother said and slipped three fingers inside again . He just sighed and laid still knowing there was no way out . 'Remember the first time mummy played with this hole . You were so tight back then darling , but look at you now . Mummy takes such good care of you yeah . Don't get embarrassed now ok ? 'M so proud of you baby harry , so so proud , you'll always be my baby' she said thrusting her fingers inside the boy who let out little 'ah ah ah' 

After a few more thrusts to his prostrate , his mum removed her fingers and laid him stomach down on the bed , his hard wet cock rutting deliciously against the sheet . Gem got behind him and bent down to see her little brother's tiny wet hole , red from fingering and twitching in anticipation . She smiled and inserted her cock inside little harry . Harry moaned and Gemma started with long deep thrusts at his prostrate and eventually to fast harsh thrusts . His mum saw how his little bum jiggled as his sister pounded him furiously . Soon the boy whimpered , tears pricking his eyes as his orgasm was near . His mom went to his side and whispered sweet nothings in his ear 'there we go babe , see mommy knew you needed a little pounding . There we go darling come on , cum for mummy baby harry , make my proud' . Harry came rutting against the sheets and screaming mommy . 

Gemma continued thrusting for a while before stopping . Harry laid there , his pale back covered with a thin layer of sweat as his arse was now a little red from the pounding . Gemma went to clean herself up and to watch some tv while harry still laid there catching his breath . He knew . Two hands came to his arse and spread him open . He whimpered because of the oversensitivity . 'Aww mummy's not done yet baby' his mother said sympathetically as he felt a dildo entering his sore little bum . His mum loved him , all of him and showed him so . He just laid there pliantly , sniffling for the next hour as dildos , fingers and a tongue explored his sensitive hole . Only for his mummy .


	2. It’s ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is again SMUT with tiny tiny plot . It’s finally here and this is for everyone who commented on the first chapter . I’ve tried to do what you said , really hope I don’t disappoint. Oh and I got a comment recently that these are real people and I’m fucked up . PLEASE READ TAGS AND SUMMARY . This is FICTION for FUN .  
> Ok enough with this seriousness , hope you enjoy!!!

Harry woke up flustered . He felt he was in his bed but his blanket was gone and he was now naked and cold in his dark room . He opened his eyes to see rays of light peeking through the curtains of his window . But then he saw he wasn't alone . 

He felt a soft yet firm hand stroking his cock . His hard cock . "Hey there hazza , wake up baby" someone whispered and he looked to see his mother laying beside him with one of her hands on his leaking cock , the other rubbing circles on his soft tummy . Harry could only groan as the hand worked faster and faster on his cock as he neared orgasm . This wasn't unusual as he was woken up this way nearly everyday . He closed his eyes and surrendered to the pleasure as his leaking cock was rubbed just right . "Good boy baby , there we go. Cum for mummy now , it's ok... you can let go now" Anne whispered in his ear as his little dick twitched violently , spurting cum all over her hand and his tummy as she stroked him though it. “Such a cute baby” he heard. 

The hand on his cock left when he started whining due to oversensitivity and, just like that, Anne left after placing a kiss on his forehead . Soon enough harry washed up and got dressed before heading to the kitchen for breakfast . It was Wednesday and he couldn't help but get excited over the fact that his best mate Louis would come and hang out at his place today . Looking at the clock , he said his goodbyes to his mum and Gemma and left for school. 

The day marched on and he hung out with his friends Louis , Liam and Niall . They also met the new kid zayn who Harry couldn't help but drool over how beautiful he looked . Turns out , he was pretty nice and they all had laughs together . After the bell rang harry walked home in the summer afternoon ; which was pretty pleasant compared to the absolute scorching heat a few days ago , humming whatever song Louis told him about a day before . Unlocking the door he entered to see Gemma on the sofa watching some tv . "Hey gem , where's mum" , "oh hey , yeah she went out to run some errands , won't be back till a couple of hours" Gemma replied . He changed to wearing a white shirt and some black boxers before joining Gemma on the couch . Apparently Gemma got free from college early so she came home just half an hour ago . 

They watched tv in comfortable silence until after about an hour Gemma said "Haz, come here babe" . Curious , Harry moved from the couch he was on and went over , when Gemma grabbed his hands and moved him in between her legs as she sat up on the couch . She grabbled a cloth and tied it around his eyes , blindfolding him . Harry immediately blushed . Gemma wanted to play. 

Harry felt his face heat up so he looked down and felt a shiver run down his spine at realising his embarrassing position . A gasp escaped his lips as he felt cold hands travel up his hips pushing his shirt up . "Keep it there" the order came and his hands that stool idle at his sides grabbed the shirt so it was about halfway up his tummy. Gemma's hands rubbed his soft tummy and he felt her place light kisses there before they went down to his boxers . She smiled whilst rubbing the wet little bulge in his boxers before pulling them down to his knees . His rock hard cock slapped against his tummy and harry whimpered . "Aww such a hard cock hazza . Hmm gonna be a good boy yeah? Lemme touch you baby . Let big sis make you feel good 'k ?" Gemma cooed as if he actually was a baby . It wasn't much of a question though as he felt her somewhat cold hands rub his inner thighs , then his back and then his tummy as finally one hand grabbed his cock by the base whilst the other grabbed his little balls . Harry could only gasp and whimper as his sister used his body . 

Gemma didn't rub his cock or anything . Just held onto it , feeling the hot little thing twitch in her hands . Oh how she loved , no craved this control over his innocent little brother . "Ok babe come on , over my lap yeah . Good boy" Gemma whispered as harry was awkwardly moved ( his boxers still around his knees ) so that he lay over Gemma's lap . His little dick trapped between her thighs as his head rested on a pillow , his legs on the couch and his perky bum on her lap . "Be still hazza" she said when harry felt her hands resting on his bum before kneading the soft flesh gently . Slowly they started lightly squeezing and rubbing Harry's soft pale bum until each hand spread it open . "Oh look at that hazza" Gemma said , despite knowing he was blindfolded . A cold air was blown over his most sensitive and private area and he gasped at the feeling . "Such a pretty hole baby , look at it . It's so little hazza but it's twitching so much babe . Greedy little thing isn't it haz. Just wants to be filled all the time right ?" Gemma cooed at the pink little rosebud whilst harry could do nothing but nod senselessly . " it's alright don't you worry ok baby. Big sis is gonna take care of you ." Gemma said smirking at the defenceless , half naked boy on her lap . Harry whimpered yet again as now a cold lubed up object resembling very much a finger prodded at his hole. He was now at the complete mercy of Gemma... 

 

"Alright then Karen , yeah I'll tell harry that Liam has his comics. Oh no problem it's quite alright . Ok then , bye!" Anne said as the phone call ended . She pulled in her driveway and sighed , getting errands can be tiring alright! She got out of the car and tried to carry all the stuff but then one bag fell . "Oh god" she muttered and bent down to pick it up . "Oh wait ill get it!" She looked up to see Louis running to her . "Hey lou how you've been!thanks so much love" . "Great! And yeah no worries I'll carry it for you" . "You're such an angel babe" she said and they walked over to the door as she opened it . "Is harry around ?" "I think so why don't we check" she said before both of them entered to see...

 

...Harry... blindfolded , laid over Gemma's lap . His shirt rucked up to his tummy , his boxers down to his knees revealing that glistening pale skin . A pink dildo inside his nice plump arse which Gemma held as he moaned and begged for more . Also, his arse might be a bit red . Mouth agape , eyes wide , Gemma looks over to her mum Anne ( who has a poker face ) and to Harry's best mate Louis ( also moth agape and eyes wide ) . This all as harry ruts against Gemma's thigh whining for more . Finally Anne gulps and then smiles.       

"mummy's back hazza!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow that’s the second chapter . As you know I’m really into forplay so hope you don’t mind that . Please don’t leave nasty comments and do tell me how you want me to continue! Thanks so much for reading !!!!!!!


	3. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is people! Again all smut so don’t read if you can’t handle that sort of thing. Hope you like it!!

'What the fuck?! What the absolute fuck?!!' Louis thought to himself at the sight before him . Harry his best mate! Naked ?! With his sister ?! And what was in his- 'mummy's back hazza!' Anne exclaimed interrupting his thoughts . Louis looked over at Anne who smiled and nodded at Gemma who proceeded to fuck harry with that pink dildo . Dumbfounded, Louis just stood there, frozen . Until Anne grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen . 

Louis let himself be dragged to the kitchen as Harry's moans and gasps could be heard from across the door . 'Anne what the fuck?! That's harry! And what's gemma doin to him?! This is fucking messed up!" Louis rambled before Anne shushed him with a finger to his lips . 'Darling I've always been this way to harry and so has gem . It's what he needs , what he wants , yeah? It's ok' Anne said to the confused boy . 'Now' she said, as one of her hands unexpectedly groped his crotch, his hard crotch . 'I know you two’ve been friends for a long time but something tells me you wanna play with my baby . He looked so pretty huh Lou. His little tush can be so tight babe but so greedy too . Always needs to be satisfied.' Anne said whilst slowly rubbing the boy's obvious erection. 'How bout me and gem go out for a bit. Give you boys some alone time yeah?' And Louis could only nod in his dazed state . Anne smiled triumphantly and let go of the boy's crotch . 

Back on the couch Gemma now thrusted the pink dildo faster into Harry's soft bum eliciting small whimpers from the worn out boy . Anne and louis entered but Gemma kept up the pace whilst Harry remained oblivious due to the blindfold . Anne approached Harry who laid over Gemma’s lap and gently rubbed his back . ‘Hey there hazza , my baby’s being a good boy huh . Yeah look at that’ Anne said as her hand travelled down to gently rub Harry’s cute arse . ‘Mummy’ harry moaned to which Anne said ‘Mummy has a friend over babe’ and at that harry immediately stilled. ‘What? where? who?’ harry exclaimed, panicked, trying to get up but was kept down by Anne . ‘Hush now , no harry be good’ and a gentle smack struck the boy’s behind . As if on cue , he immediately obeyed and stilled. ‘Now mummy and Gemma are gonna go out for a while alright. You be a good boy for mummy’s friend until then.’ And with that Gemma and Anne left leaving Harry naked ,except for that blindfold, with Louis . 

Shit Harry looked good, Louis thought . Now that they were alone, he could essentially do whatever he wanted with him . A smirk set his face . Louis sat down on the couch a foot away from Harry who also sat waiting for something, anything to happen. Louis remained dead silent as he held Harry’s hand who flinched at the touch but remained pliant . He gently pulled harry over his lap . Harry asked what he was gonna do to him and who he was but Louis ignored the boy and focused on the sight before him . Gently his hands wandered to Harry’s thighs . He stroked the soft warm flesh, giving gentle pats, rubbing circles on it . His hand went down to the boy’s inner thighs and gently pushed them apart . He heard harry whimper and fuck that made his hard-on twitch . Harry blushed as he was exposed and used by this stranger . He could only hope this would be over soon . His thoughts were interrupted as a hand grasped the end of the pink dildo still lodged in his bum and slowly started moving it in and out . Harry just blushed and kept his head down as his prostrate was hit making him moan embarrassingly loud . 

Louis sat amazed . Harry was so soft and warm and beautiful and fuck, just a good boy . He wasn’t retaliating or anything! The round bum he’d secretly fantasised about for ages now sat perched on his lap , with him fucking it with a dildo! No , Louis wanted more , he wanted to feel harry , to take him, make him cry from pleasure , make him cum , make him his . 

The dildo was gently removed from Harry’s arse but what followed were three fingers instead . Harry gasped at the sudden change but made no move to stand . Louis was done playing nice , he thrusted his fingers inside, hard . Hitting his best mate’s prostrate, he continued his quick jabs . Harry was full on moaning and begging for release . ‘Please lemme cum , p-please . Ahh it feels s-so g-good’ Harry said as Louis smiled down at the boy and thrusted harder and harder . No, he wanted to see harry, see him let go because of him, see him cum for him. Quickly, he turned harry over so he was lying on his back on Louis’s lap, his legs raised up giving Louis access to his bum . Louis saw then, the boy’s face scrunched up in pleasure , his mouth forming an O as Lou’s fingers hit his special spot . After a few thrusts , Harry’s red hard cock twitched wonderfully as ropes of cum spurted out, landing on his cute tummy . 

Louis looked over amazed... wow. Harry just came buckets from being fucked by his fingers . He saw as harry panted , his mouth still open letting out breaths after that intense orgasm . His hand reached out to the smaller boy’s face lightly rubbing his cheek causing harry to smile at him despite still being blindfolded . Louis smiled back . He just fingered an orgasm out of his best mate . What a ridiculous situation, Louis thought. Harry looked so beautiful like this , cum splattered across his tummy as he laid over Louis’s lap . 

Harry started wiggling and whining to Louis’s confusion but he soon understood . He still had three fingers inside hazza’s tight hot opening . The poor boy must be so sensitive . This reminded Louis of his painful erection , still trapped in the confines of his jeans . Again an evil smirk came over Louis’s face as harry was turned back over , across Louis’s lap with now four fingers moving inside him . The little boy whimpered and gasped in pleasure . Mummy’s friend wasn’t done yet. 

An hour had passed since Anne left with Gemma . Both of them were still at the mall , currently choosing which handbag to buy . The afternoon sun shone through Harry’s window as the boy was on all fours on his bed , louis pounding away behind him . Moans and gasps would escape his lips along with a few tears from how fucking amazing the hard cock felt, hitting his prostate every time . His cock was spent after two orgasms and his arse a bit pink from the hips slamming into him . Louis held a firm grip on the boy’s hips and fucked him nice and hard . Harry’s wet loose hole took his cock and would soon be filled with Louis’s cum. Harry moaned out loud as Louis give a strong thrust and came deep inside the young boy . Coating Harry’s walls with cum Louis slumped down to harry’s back and gave a few short thrusts, letting all of his cum out into the boy . After pulling out , he plugged Harry’s arse with a pink plug he found in his bedside table and laid him down . He put on his clothes and gave one last look to the naked boy holding his cum in his arse . Almost instinctively, he reached forward to knead the soft arse he’d made his one last time before shutting the door and letting Harry get some sleep .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment. I love feedback! I’m open to suggestions as to how I should continue! Thanks for reading!!


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s finally here!! Hope you guys are happy with it. Please comment , I love hearing what you think, enjoy!

'Honestly gem it didn't take us that long babe' Anne replied . 'Mum! We were there for three hours! It's nearly night and we didn't even get those shoes' the girl pouted. 'Alright alright we'll get em next time.' Anne sighed as they entered their house . Louis had texted saying he locked the house and left, oh and that Harry'd been a good boy. Anne couldn't help but feel a tingle of pride at her baby boy . Gemma straight up went upstairs to her room to get a shower . Anne however went to check up on harry . 

 

She was pleasantly surprised to see the boy sleeping face down on his bed, naked of course . Stepping forward she saw he still had the blindfold on . Anne smiled, her baby was so tired he probably just fell asleep after Louis was done . She sat beside the boy and removed his wet blindfold . This wasn't particularly new as hazza often cried when he felt good. Especially when he came more than once, which judging by the sheet stains, he definitely did . Her eyes went down to see a pink buttplug nestled between Harry's perky globes . Curiously, she pulled the toy out, releasing a soft whine from the boy, to see cum leaking out. 'Well that won't do' she smiled and whispered to herself , smoothly inserting the plug back.

 

‘Hazza , harry wake up babe , time to get up sweetheart' Anne whispered to her boy whilst gently patting his buttocks. The patting caused the plug to shift eliciting a groan from the boy but he nonetheless opened his eyes. Harry was way too tired and wanted to sleep but couldn't ignore his mum, so in a daze he was led to what he presumed to be his bathroom, in the tub. A comforting sigh released his lips as he was engulfed by warm water . He rested his eyes as his mummy began cleaning him. Harry did however have the decency to blush at the realisation his mum was bathing him but he was tired and this was relaxing so, you know, whatever . 

 

Anne's hands traveled up and down the boy's arms, scrubbing his hairless body as she hummed a nameless tone . 'Ok time for your back, up now babe' she instructed as harry stood up and turned his back to his mum, his hands on the wall. She rubbed his back for some time before going down further to hazza's little tush. Such a soft round little thing, she thought to herself . It was a miracle how it could take such rough poundings . 'Mummy’s sweet boy' Anne exhaled as her hands started soaping up Harry's bum . She kneaded the soft cheeks and thoroughly cleaned them. Harry gasped at the pressure on his bum and arched his back as instructed by his mum . The plug moved creating delicious pleasure for the little boy whose cock now stood up, red and leaking precum . One of her soapy hands went forward to grasp the boy’s cock and very slowly stroke it. ‘Mummy’s gotta clean this little thing too right?’ Anne said to herself . Next the hand grasped his balls and gently soaped them up. This wasn’t enough to make the boy cum but just enough to make him whine like a cute baby.

 

Suddenly the plug was removed causing a gasp out of harry. 'Oh dear, would you look at that' Anne said as her finger rubbed over her baby's hole. Slowly the cum started leaking out, trailing down Harry's thighs. ‘Push out baby hazza, let go darling. Yeah look at you huh, mummy's got such a cute baby yeah? Shh it's ok' Anne lovingly said to harry whilst rubbing circles on the boy's bum. 'There we go, such a good little boy. Mummy’s friend gave you his special juice didn’t he. Thats it babe, let it all out for me’ she cooed as harry tried his best to push out all the cum inside him. 'Mummy uuhh' moaned the little boy at the feeling of the thick liquid slowly oozing out of him. 

 

After a few long minutes though, it seemed all of it had come out. Harry's face was red and flushed, being so partly because he was tired, but more so of the fact that he, a grown teenage boy, had pushed out cum from his bum, in a bathtub cuz his mum told him to. What the fuck, Harry thought. 'Aww babe, that's not right. Mummy knows there's more inside.’ Anne chided . ‘Hmm I’ll bet you can’t push out that last bit baby. Yeah, hazza needs mummy to do it right?’ Though it really wasn’t much of a question as before harry could say anything, a suspiciously lubed up finger penetrated his loose hole. ‘Tut tut tut, you need mummy to help you with too huh baby. How embarrassing’ Anne said smugly, causing Harry to choke on a sob. The finger was now probing his prostate and he was pretty sure he might cum untouched. ‘Now now shh it’s ok, mummy loves you ‘k hazza. I’ve got you’ as one of Anne’s hands gently held his waist whilst the other continued to finger his bum. 

 

After being told he couldn’t cum yet, harry braced himself on the wall and let his mum take complete control. He was led out of the bathroom after being washed and dried with a towel. His mummy wrapped his waist in a towel before sitting on the bed with harry in between her legs. Opening the towel, it dropped revealing her baby’s fresh smooth, hairless body albeit with a hard standing erection . She smiled and only allowed him to put on white socks before uttering ‘harry, gem wasn’t finished playing before was she’ and the boy shook his head no. ‘Alright why don’t you head to her room yeah’ he was told and sent with a small pat on the the bum, after of course Anne had one last look at his bum. Oh how she loved embarrassing the little boy. But she knew, from the twitch of his cock that he loved it. Anne went down to the kitchen to clean up. 

 

Though she wouldn’t admit it, what a tiring day today was, Anne thought to herself as she went up to her room . Earlier she peaked through Gemma’s door to find harry bouncing on her lap on Gemma’s strap-on. Her little boy looked so cute as his arms were wrapped around Gemma’s neck and face buried in her shoulder. He must be absolutely exhausted as he just sat on her lap pliant, Gemma’s hands on his hips bouncing him up and down creating sloppy smacking sounds . She stayed, watching until with one strong thrust hazza came with an obscene moan, as his back arched and arse clenched beautifully around Gemma’s strap on. She stepped inside then, and carried Harry’s sleepy body to his room. He was laid stomach down and just before Anne covered her baby with a blanket, she made sure to gently grasp each of his soft bum cheeks and pry them open. The boy, deep in sleep, remained unaware as a finger rubbed circles around his most private area. The red pucker twitched in interest to Anne’s ministration but she decided against fingering her baby boy. It was late and she had to wake up early tomorrow to wake Harry and Gemma. With a kiss to his forehead she left. 

 

A few kilometres away, in his bedroom, a naked Louis furiously jerked himself off. Harry’s moans, his whines, his gasps fuck! His naked soft body across Louis’s lap. His wrist moved faster as he remembered how fingering that beautiful hole felt, how he made harry cum untouched, how he carried his nice little body to the bedroom to pound his arse and then to finally release deep inside. ‘Fuck’ Louis moaned . Images of harry getting a spanking over his lap, of harry riding him, of fucking Harry against the wall, on the table , harry handcuffed and crying and begging daddy-‘oh shit’ Louis exclaimed as he came unexpectedly and hard.   
His breath ragged and eyes closed, as he surrendered to the euphoria he’d never felt before. This is so messed up, he thought trying to compose himself. Harry calling him daddy?What the fuck! What was wrong with him. This is his best friend he just wanked to (probably the best wank ever though). But he can’t let Harry know. He can’t. ‘Fuck it’ the boy said after cleaning himself and letting sleep take over. 

 

Back at Harry’s house, Anne was in bed when it hit her. Harry’d have to go to Des’s this weekend. Oh how she despised her former spouse. Sighing, she went to sleep. After all, who’d wake harry tomorrow morning. Rather, who could wake him like his mummy did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment what you thought about it, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me . Did you hate it , did you like it . Tell me in the comments! I have another one direction smut story , tell me if you want to read it. Sorry I’m advance if it’s too short and shitty!


End file.
